The Moment of Truth
by tanya markova
Summary: Maria Warren had her life turned into a Cinderella story when she moved in with the Thorns. From living in a small apartment at 23rd street to a grand mansion at the heart of Chicago, and from a public school to a prestigious all girls' finishing school.
1. Chapter 1

The Moment of Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own The Omen Series.

Summary: Maria Warren had her life turned into a Cinderella story when she moved in with the Thorns. From living in a small apartment at 23rd street to a grand mansion at the heart of Chicago, and from a public school to a prestigious all girls' finishing school. And of course, in every Cinderella story, Prince Charming comes along and a happy life with him full of love and grandeur waits. But is Mark Thorn the Prince Charming she wants, or the other boy in the Thorn family?

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

xXx

Dr. Charles Warren was on his way home to his cozy apartment on 23rd street. It was nothing big and fancy, but it was enough to shelter and satisfy him and his fourteen year old daughter Maria. His Austin Allegro 1300 took a swerve to the left, bypassing the little bakery and café where his deceased wife used to eat breakfast with him. His wife, Adriana Delgado passed away after giving birth to Maria, leaving him to raise his daughter by himself. '_Nearly there, have to tell Maria'_, he thought, as he was speeding up his car, eager to get home.

Dr. Warren was the curator for the Thorn Museum, and he had just gotten a huge offer from the owner of the museum and his long time friend Richard Thorn. He was scheduled to leave first thing tomorrow for an excavation trip in Jerusalem along with his friend Joan Hart. Hart was a journalist, and was currently working on the biography of Carl Bugenhagen. He was offered to go alongside Hart on the excavation, as he too was working on historical artifacts that may have connections to Bugenhagen. He had gotten a good price from the offer too, enough to buy a new house for him and his daughter preferably near to the Thorn Museum.

Dr. Warren rolled up on the curb facing the apartment building. He turned off the engine and got out with the car keys jingling from his shirt pocket. He entered the main door and went up the stairs. He practically ran to his apartment door after reaching the fifth floor.

"Dad is that you?", asked his daughter, coming out of her room to welcome him home. She was still in her school uniform and the reading glasses she had lopsided on her face. Her beautiful black curls a little frizzy and tangled from doing assignments and projects.

" Yeah. Have you eaten yet dear? " he asked as he shimmied out of his coat and put it over the couch.

" Yes dad. I've cooked dinner for you in case you wanted to eat. It's on the countertop."

"Thanks Iya", Warren said as he hugged his daughter.

" Anytime ", Maria said.

Warren went over to the countertop and settled on his seat. He was about take a bite when he remembered to tell Maria his offer.

" Iya dear, come here, I have something to tell you. It's important honey."

" What is it dad? Are you having rheumatism again? Want me to run over to the drugstore?" said Maria, her lovely face smirking as she saw her father's expression.

" Umm, ahh, no honey. ", he said as he blushed. Having rheumatism is "one of the signs that you're getting old" and in Maria's opinion, getting wrinkly. His daughter kept teasing him about it, and it was rather embarrassing.

" I accepted Richard's offer to go to an excavation trip to Jerusalem, and got a good price for it too." he said grinning.

"Oh. ..Well that's nice." Maria said as her face fell a little. Her dad is the only thing she had, and the prospect of him leaving her for God knows when was depressing.

" How long will you be gone?"

" Ten months dear. Don't worry, Richard and I had it all figured out. You're going to live with Richard's family while I'm gone. He already had you enrolled at St. Claire's, the sister school of Davidson's, where Mark and Damien studies. School starts tomorrow, so it's actually perfect timing. They're really wonderful people honey, especially Ann, Richard's wife. I'm sure you're going to have fun."

" Oh." Said Maria. She was overwhelmed by the fact that she was going to live with Richard Thorn's family, knowing that they were billionaires and people of high society. She had met Richard Thorn once, when her dad took her to the museum months ago. Thorn was indeed a wonderful man, very polite and earnest. But it didn't take away her nervousness. ' _I'm going to live with WHO NOW? Wha-but..the…Huh?_" she thought as she felt like the earth took a 360 degree spin.

" Uhmm, Maria dear you're turning green. Are you alright?" asked Warren, worried about his daughter.

" I-ahh…umm…I…Yes. I'm perfectly fine. " said Maria as she composed herself. She didn't want her dad to worry about her. She wasn't usually like this, all clammy and nervous about things, but right now she felt like the cows at Greenland Farms during her school's fieldtrip. Slow and dumb.

" When are you leaving for this ahh…trip?"

" First thing tomorrow. My flight's 5:00 in the morning, so I'll bring you over at the Thorn's at 4:00. Don't worry, they're already expecting you, so it's okay for you to come around before the boys wake up."

"Fabulous." '_Oh dear_. _Kill me. Kill me now.'_ Thought Maria.

" Honey I suggest you pack up now, you wouldn't want to rush tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll do that right now." Said Maria as she turned her back and walked towards her room. She opened the door and went inside. Her assignments and books were scattered across her bed. She gently closed the door and locked it. Then she walked over by the lace-curtained window. She sat on the window sill and looked out. She sighed heavily then ran her fingers over her silky black locks. ' _What's happening?'_

xXx

Richard Thorn got out of the limousine with a briefcase on one hand. It was a rather tiring day at the office what with his colleagues Bill Atherton and Paul Buher fighting over the latter's business proposal, and the chilly weather didn't do well for his stiff neck.

"Thanks Murray." He said as he waved at the chauffeur.

The chauffer grinned. "Have a good night sir."

"You too." The limousine took off as he started walking towards his home. It was a little late now, and he wondered whether his son Mark and his nephew Damien would be awake. '_Hn. They're probably asleep . They wouldn't want to be up and about the house, as Aunt Marion was staying over until tomorrow.'_ He thought as he let out a heavy sigh of relief as he went inside the warm confines of his house. He was glad to be home.

" My Richard! I thought you were never coming home! Why are you late?" exclaimed his wife Ann as she rushed out to hug him welcome.

He let out a chuckle. "Oh Ann, you know all about Paul's business proposal, it's driving Bill crazy." He said as he hugged her back.

Ann smiled. " Well I'm glad you're home."

" Me too. Say, where's Marion? Is she still awake? "

" I'm right here Richard and I'm _very _awake." Said an old woman about 70 years old. She was small, petite. She had puffy white hair and a wrinkly face that looked as if it was once beautiful. Her cherry-colored lips were pursed and her heavily-lidded eyes narrowed. She had her arms folded.

Richard turned around. "Oh good evening Marion. What are you still awake?"

" Well I've heard from the maids that you were letting Dr. Warren's daughter stay here for awhile. Is it true?"

" Why, yes. It is true. I was the one who assigned Charles to Jerusalem, and it would deemed impolite and heartless to just let him leave his daughter all alone."

" I agree. After all Mark and Damien was just saying earlier that they're delighted to meet the young lady. I am too." Ann said.

" How old is this young lady? Is she well-mannered? Was she raised well? Is she intelligent—"

Richard chuckled, cutting off Marion's seemingly never-ending string of questions. " Marion, are you forgetting that this young lady we're talking about is Charles' daughter? Why, I assumed that you would already know what to make of Maria judging from your fondness of Charles. Besides I have met her once, 3 months ago at the museum. She's very bright and intelligent, very much like her father. But of course she takes after her mother's looks, Adriana. You have met Adriana, right?"

" Hmm. I see." Marion said, as her eyes softened. She recalled her last encounter with the pair, Charles and Adriana. '_A pity Adriana died. A very beautiful woman, she is.'_ Marion thought. " Well, now that I've heard what I wanted to I'm off. " she said as she turned her back on Richard and Ann and walked over to her room just beside the family room.

xXx

" So that's what she's like, that Maria. Now I _really_ want to meet her!" exclaimed Mark, as he was peeking from behind the balcony. He and Damien were so curious to find out about their guest tomorrow that they couldn't help eavesdropping on the conversation below.

"Quiet Mark! They might hear us." said Damien.

" Have you met Dr. Warren's wife, Damien? I have." Said Mark with a smug look on his face.

"Really? What she's like?"

" Hmm, well let's just say that she's the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life, and that's saying something considering we're with living with Ann."

" Oh." ,Said Damien as he felt his cheeks getting hot. He knows that Mark never exaggerates, and what with that little comment of his he can imagine what Maria looks like.

' _I honestly can't wait'. _Damien and Mark thought.

xXx

So how was it? Please comment when you're finished reading it. If you want to make suggestions I am more than happy to acknowledge these. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as it is my first Omen fanfiction. Cheers to you if you also love Damien Thorn (Jonathan Scott-Taylor)!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_: _**The Arrival **_

xXx

"Maria darling get up, you have to prepare!" Warren shouted as he paced left and right crankily in his apartment looking for things he might have forgotten to pack.

"Yes dad…" Maria said a she stifled a yawn. She got up from her bed and stretched her thin arms. She walked over the lounge chair at the foot of her bed, took her silk robe, and draped it over her delicate figure. She then proceeded to her bathroom to take a quick shower.

xXx

Richard Thorn sat in the dining room with his wife Ann. They were fully dressed despite the fact that it was just 4:00 in the morning but as they were expecting the Warrens early, they wanted to make a good impression on Maria. The couple decided to eat their breakfast early so that Mark and Damien can get to know Maria better and acquaint with her when they wake up and eat breakfast later on. They were both reading the morning's paper and were sipping on hot coffee. Ann finished reading the newspaper and set it on the table beside her plate. She then took a bite out of her mushroom omelet and looked up at her husband.

"Dear, what time was Maria supposed to arrive here?"

"Oh a few minutes from now, I think. Charles needs to get to the airport before 5:00 so he'll probably drop off Maria around this time."

"Ahh. You know I'm quite excited to meet the girl. It's like were having a daughter!"

Richard grinned at his wife's comment. "Assuming that Damien or Mark doesn't court her. You know how boys get whenever in close proximity with beautiful young ladies such as Maria."

Ann laughed. She remembered how it was to be so young and yet very much in love. She sighed."I remember how it was like, being a teenager. Sigh…teenagers fall in love so easily. I wonder what'll happen to those two."

"What'll happen to who?" said Mark as he emerged from the living room and into the Dining Hall with Damien. They were both fully dressed in their military academy uniforms. They look like they've cleaned up. Both of them looked incredibly handsome.

"Boys! What are you doing here so early? And you've cleaned up pretty well. You want to impress Maria don't you?" Ann said as she appraised the boys' appearance. She smiled widely.

"Well… i-it would be ungentlemanly and impolite to welcome our guest in our sleepwear, don't you think? Mark and I, we wouldn't want to disgrace the family by doing such ghastly things…Right Mark?" Damien said as he didn't want to embarrass both of them.

Mark nodded fervently, grateful for Damien's quick thinking. "Yeah, that's right. "

"Hmmm…." Said Richard as he assessed the boys. He smiled. "Well since you two are already up you might as well eat breakfast."

"Right..." Damien said as he went to sit beside Ann. Mark followed suit.

"Miss Grace could you please fix the boys something to eat? We weren't expecting them to be up this early but I suppose they wouldn't want to be caught by our upcoming guest unprepared and sporting bed heads." Richard said as he grinned at the boys who, too embarrassed to say anything, averted their eyes.

"Yes Mr. Thorn, I'll be right back."

xXx

Maria dragged her suitcases out of her room then stopped for a moment to go to the bathroom and look at how she looked like to contemplate whether she already looked okay or at least presentable. She then saw her reflection on the mirror. She was wearing a red satin dress with puffy sleeves that hugged her curves, a diamond necklace with a silver ribbon with it and matching earrings that had once belonged to her mother, strappy red heels, and a silver ribbon clip on her curly black hair. She applied red lipstick to her already strawberry colored lips. 'Hmm…I think I look okay.' She thought. She closed the bathroom lights and closed the door shut behind her.

"Honey are you ready to leave?"

"Yes dad."

xXx

The car ride on the way to the Thorns was fast, as the Thorn Estate was only 40 kilometers away. But in Maria's opinion, it was because of her father's manner of driving like a maniac. '_Is dad THAT excited to go?'_ Maria thought as she smiled to herself. Her dad could be so adorable sometimes.

"Okay Iya, we're here." Dr. Warren announced as he pulled up in front of the huge mansion itself.

'_Oh well…This is it.'_

xXx

The Thorns were settled in the living room, dutifully awaiting their guest. Well except for Mark who, hadn't slept last night due to the fact that he was so excited to meet Maria was now drooling in his chair whereas his cousin Damien was sitting up straight, his piercing grayish-green eye peering over the dark windows as he tried to discern whether their guest had arrived. Richard and Ann were discussing the plans for Christmas and Mark's birthday. Then, they heard a car pull up the curb. The Warrens had arrived.

Mark suddenly bolted up like he was electrocuted. All the sleepiness and drowsiness he had were gone from his boyishly handsome face. He smoothed his semi-messy blond hair and straightened out his military academy uniform. Damien looked up at him slightly surprised, and then smirked. Mark mocked ignored him as held his chin up high, then they both laughed hysterically. The couple, having witnessed the whole exchange laughed too.

"Okay, okay enough of this; we have to welcome our guest." Richard said as he was still grinning.

The Thorns got up from their comfortable plush seats and walked out the main door to greet their guest.

xXx

Maria dragged her suitcase up the front steps of the Thorn Manor with her dad helping her with the other two bags when the door opened. There stood the Thorns, with regal yet warm vibe about them. Then she saw the two boys, Damien and Mark. She felt the hot in her cheeks.

'_Oh my-_

xXx

How was it? I know it's a bit frustrating, with the short length of the chapter and the cliffhanger. But due to the request of my friend Abie, who I know is reading this note right now, I just had to update. Please review after you read! J


End file.
